Avengers: The Children's Crusade Vol 1 4
(Title) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | CoverArtist2 = Justin Ponsor | CoverArtist3 = Arthur Adams | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = The Children's Crusade - Part IV | Writer1_1 = Allan Heinberg | Penciler1_1 = Jim Cheung | Inker1_1 = Mark Morales | Inker1_2 = Jim Cheung | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = Wiccan defends himself against Doctor Doom. Though he voices his belief that Wanda Maximoff was kidnapped, though Doom states that she's here of her own free will, which Wiccan refuses to believe. While holding up a magical shield, he tries telling Wanda of who she really is and who her sons are, but Doom knocks him unconscious before he could do so. Doom convinces Wanda that when they get married tomorrow, they get prepared for what comes next. Outside Castle Doom, the Young Avengers, Magneto and Quicksilver try thinking of a way storm the castle. The answer is right before them, as various ships arrive in Latveria. The Avengers and Wonder Man have arrived too. Inside the Castle, Doom enacts a healing spell on Wiccan. He explains to the young boy that somehow, Wanda is repressing her memory and her powers. She also came to him on behalf of her people and amazingly, they fell in love. He then offers Wiccan asylum and protection from the Avengers, or stay as his prisoner; he also adds that his spell has relieved Wiccan of his powers. Magneto uses his powers to cause the various aircrafts to tumble about in the air. The Young Avengers and Quicksilver take advantage of this to try to storm the castle, only to be confronted by the Avengers. Wiccan tries chanting to get his powers back, Wanda, fit into her wedding dress, enters his room. She admits that everything seems perfect, until he showed up and made her curious about her old identity. Wiccan agrees to tell her as long as she shows him the way out. Along the way, he explains about her life as the Scarlet Witch, married to the Vision and thought she had twin sons, until their souls were claimed by Master Pandemonium on behalf of Mephisto, resulting in her mental breakdown, thus leading to the formation of the Young Avengers. But before he could get to the part where he and Speed are identical twins, Wiccan opens the door to find the Avengers, Young Avengers and Doom fighting. Wolverine then pounces on Wanda, intent on making sure that she never causes any more chaos again. But before he could, he is blasted by Iron Lad, who claims that the future depends on Wiccan's survival. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** * ** ** ** ** * Villains: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** *** **** ***** ** *** Items: * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = THE EPIC AVENGERS EVENT CONTINUES! Determined to rescue the Scarlet Witch from the clutches of Doctor Doom, Magneto, Quicksilver, and the Young Avengers form a covert strike force to infiltrate Doom’s kingdom. But their secret invasion of Latveria threatens to become an all-out war when the Avengers and Wonder Man stand in their way. PLUS: the Scarlet Witch comes face to face with an enemy even deadlier than Doom who won’t rest until Wanda Maximoff is dead. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=17578 }}